A Christmas to Remember
by youngone3562132
Summary: Derek and Casey are back for the holidays. Christmas night they see a shooting star and make a wish on it. The next day, they find their world has been turned upside down again. Dasey.
1. Christmas 2019

**A Christmas to Remember**

This story just came to me the other night as I was watching the "Rude Awakenings" episode of "Life with Derek". It struck me like a ball to the head and I knew I had to write it before I forgot the whole thing.

And hopefully, this story is going to help me get back on track with all of my writing as I have fallen off the wagon, due to personal reason. So anyone still hope for new chapters to my other stories I plan to revisit and complete my other stories after this is complete. The reason I want to complete this first is because it going to be based around the holiday season and well, the holidays are important to my family and me.

Basically, this story takes place in the future, with Derek and Casey leading seperate lives and coming home for the holiday. And the rest you'll just have to read about.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek

**A CHRISTMAS TO REMEMBER**

**Christmas 2019**

It is a cold, winter day in London, Ontario. The clouds are dissipating and the sun begins to shine through the clouds breaking up. The McDonald-Venturi house is already buzzing as the youngest Venturi is running around trying to stop the youngest McDonald-Venturi from waking everybody else up.

"But, Marti, it's Christmas." A ten year old girl pouts.

"I don't care. You know how Christmas works around here." Marti scolds the young girl. "You're ten years old for crying out loud."

"Says the girl who used to act cute just to get her way." Edwin whispers as he exits his room.

"You refer to the old Venturi adage "whatever I want, I get." that Derek coined." Marti says.

"Something like that." Edwin says. "I think it's called being royalty when you're five through ten. It's called puberty from 13 to 18..."

"After that?" The girl asks.

"It's called being determined, I think." Edwin says.

"Yes, just what we need. Edwin's facts on adolescence and adulthood." Marti says facetiously.

"This is what I get for being up so early." Edwin says looking up towards the ceiling.

"Sorry, Ed." Marti apologizes.

"Now just five more to get up." The girl says.

"No prob. Watch this." Edwin smiles confidently. "FIRE!"

The yell is heard throughout the house. For a minute everything is calm, then the sound of a crash, a thud, a 'EDWIN!', and a door swinging open, is heard. The sound of feet running around downstairs is heard and Edwin looks to his younger siblings.

"I think the mission is accomplished." Edwin mumbles to his sister.

"EDWIN! DOWNSTAIRS, NOW!" George and Nora yell from the living room.

Edwin begins to walk slowly down. He sees his father and Nora with their arms crossed and eyes blazing. He begins to talk before George holds a hand out to silence him. Marti, Derek, Casey, Lizzie, and the youngest McDonald-Venturi, Allie, wait on the stairs as Edwin walks closer and closer to where George and Nora are standing.

"Okay, Edwin, can you please explain to me why you yelled 'fire' at 6:30 in the morning?" George asks slowly, trying to hold back the anger inside.

"Technically, it's 6:25." Edwin jokes.

"Edwin..." George says warily.

"I'm sorry, it's Christmas. I just thought we could get an early start on the day just like when we were younger. Just like old times, huh?" Edwin says, trying to keep his father calm.

"Alright, since you're a grown man I can't necessarily ground or yell at you, so we'll get Christmas going." George says calmly.

The rest of the group yells and cheers and runs down to get a place to sit. Derek in his chair, Casey and Lizzie on the small couch, and Edwin, Marti, and Allie on the bigger couch. George grabs a few presents from under the tree and distributes them out. Nora waits on the other side of the tree with a camera.

"Dad, what about me?" Edwin asks.

"Well, since you woke everybody up; you open your presents last." George smirks. "Sorry."

Everybody laughs as Edwin crosses his arms and pouts. Everyone is happy with their gifts and thanks George and Nora for everything. Lizzie gets a new solar powered watch. Casey receives a new necklace with a small pendant on it. Marti gets a brand new MP3 player and Allie gets a mountain bike.

Derek, mid celebration when he receives a signed Maple Leafs jersey, leans back too far in the recliner. The snap of wood, tear of fabric, and the look of confusion on Derek's face are implanted in the minds of everyone in the room as he falls backwards. Laughter erupts throughout the room as Casey gets up and offers Derek a hand to get up.

George hides his smirk behind his arm and looks to Nora. She nods, keep her lips together as to not try to emit giggles. George goes into the kitchen. The rest of the family hears the sound of metal scraping and George groaning as he reappears pushing a new recliner into the living room with a bag of ice on the seat.

"Merry Christmas, Derek." George and Nora say.

"Thanks, pops." Derek says.

"Okay, NOW can I open my gifts." Edwin begs.

The rest of the day is eventful enough. Having the siblings building igloos and snowmen, starting snowball wars, and sledding and snowboarding down the hill. George and Nora prepare the dinner as the adults and kid come in and shake off all the snow on their bodies.

That night they sit down and enjoy their meal while reminiscing about their lives. The laugh and joke as the stories of Derek and Casey's teenage years are brought up for about the 100th time. Derek and Casey tell about all the schemes that Edwin and Lizzie use to plan in the games' closet. Derek, of course tells crude and funny jokes about Casey, earning him a "DEREK" yell from everyone.

They then begin to talk about Casey's life and she talks about her profession as a doctor and her boyfriend, which earns a groan from Edwin and Derek, and girlish squeals from the women around the table.

Derek quickly turns the conversation around about his profession as a lawyer. When his father asks if there is someone special in his life, he only smirks and replies, "many someones" as the women groan and scold Derek about his love life.

After dinner they sit around the TV watching an old Christmas movie. They start to fall asleep one by one until Derek and Casey are the last ones left awake. Derek turns off the TV and walks over to the coat rack and puts on his coat, scarf, gloves, and boots. Casey watch as he walks out the door and goes to his car. Casey gets off the couch and gets her winter gear on. She walks out the door and sees Derek grabbing something out of the car and walks back to the front stairs with a cooler.

"What are you doing, Derek?" Casey asks.

"Figured on getting drunk tonight." Derek replies.

"Ah, of course. Only you would give yourself a massive hangover for Christmas." Casey jabs.

"Come on, it's Christmas. Just enjoy the night." Derek says. "And look I got something special for you." Derek opens the small cooler and takes out a mini bottle of wine for Casey.

"DEREK!" Casey squeals. "THANK YOU!"

"Merry Christmas." Derek simply replies.

They share a small hug and take a sip of their drinks. They laugh as they once again recall all their memories. They watch as the moon seems to glow brightly on the both of them. They lay down next to each other and watch as the stars and moon glow through the night sky. Casey squeals when she sees something moving in the sky.

"Derek, look!" Casey says pointing to the night sky. "A shooting star."

"Case...." Derek groans. "Well, you saw it. Make a wish."

"Okay, I wish...." Casey begins to say before stopping and staring off into the distance.

"Case, what's wrong?" Derek asks concerned.

"Derek I want you to make the wish with me." Casey says quietly.

"Okay, I'm feeling generous." Derek smirks, earning him a glare from Casey.

"Okay...okay." Derek says while blocking Casey's hands from slapping him. He looks at Casey. "Together."

"I wish for Casey to continue to have a perfect life." Derek whispers.

"I wish for Derek to settle down and have a family of his own." Casey whispers.

"Well, I guess that's it for me. I'll see you in the morning." Derek yawns, stretching her arms.

"Goodnight, Derek." Casey says.

They both walk inside the house and up to their old rooms. They settle into their bed and begin to fall asleep.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of A Christmas to Remember. The next chapter should be up in a few days.

READ and REVIEW.


	2. Where are we?

Well, here's the second chapter of the story.

* * *

A/N: _Thoughts are in italics._

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek.

**Chapter 2: Where Are We?**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The morning alarm rings loudly throughout the room. Derek reaches out blindly to his left side, he feels a body wrapped in his covers. He chooses to ignore the body and turns to his right side. He reaches for the radio and hits it with his fist a couple of times before the radio stops beeping.

He turns on his back and begins to fall asleep again. As he gets comfortable his bed mate shifts and wraps her arms around him. The smell of woman's perfume reaches his nose and he sighs deeply. He hears a small voice talk but ignores it, falling asleep again.

"Dad! Dad!" A little girl shouts from another room.

A little girl and boy walk towards Derek's room. The walk to the front of their parent's bed kicking the pile of clothes out of their way. The girl shakes Derek's foot to wake him up but fails. The boy sighs and shakes his head.

"No, Izzy. This is how we get daddy up." The boy says.

"No, Jasyon. Don't do it." Izzy pleads.

Jayson ignores his twin sister and climbs up the bed. He watches his parents' faces and giggles. He jumps up and down on the bed, being careful not to step on his parents' bodies. The bed shakes and Derek begins to wake up again.

"COME ON! MOM! DAD! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Jayson yells as loud as he can. "GET UP!"

Derek is the first to react and pulls the blanket hard. The force of him pulling causes Jayson to fall on the bed causing the person next to Derek to jump up.

"Come on, it's too early for Christmas." The woman mumbles.

Derek's eyes, still blurry from sleep, seem to clear quickly and he slowly turns to look at his bed mate. When he sees the brown hair flowing down to the person's shoulders he begins to feel his dinner coming back up his throat. His hand is shaking as he reaches for the brown locks of hair. Sure enough his worst fear and nightmare came true. Sitting in bed, next to him was none other than his stepsister, Casey.

_This has to be a nightmare. It must have been that nasty green bean casserole that dad made last night. I knew looking at the dish that it should just grow feet and run away._

Casey is split on deciding whether to scream or faint at the sight of Derek without a shirt. She can feel her heart beating ten times faster, her body rise in temperature, and her eyes are trying to focus on something other than Derek. Her attention turns to the small children and to keep herself calm she begins talking to the children.

"Umm, kids?" Casey says more like a question than a statement. "Can you go downstairs and wait at the table? Your "dad" and I need to talk. So go on downstairs and watch some TV, okay? Just make sure to shut the door."

The two children nod and obey their mother. They shut the door and run downstairs. Derek and Casey wait until they hear the sound of feet running downstairs and the TV turning on. As soon as that happens Derek and Casey jump out of the bed and stare at each other from across the bed.

Derek and Casey's eyes bulge out of their heads when they look at each other's bodies. Derek is only in his boxers and Casey is only in her bra and panties. Casey's face turns bright red while Derek smirks. Casey immediately grabs a robe hanging off a hook on back of the closed door and wraps it tightly around her.

"Well, I guess Christmas came early for us, huh?" Derek says, his famous smirk growing bigger.

"Derek, you jerk!" Casey yells, shocked by the thoughts that enter her mind as to what happened last night. Then she remembers those two little children who were just in the room and freaks out. "I can't believe you are so irresponsible letting those kids see us in bed.... WHO LET THOSE KIDS IN?"

"Casey, calm down. Let's trying that breathing exercise we learned in college. Good air in..... awkward air out. And repeat." Derek says as he acts out his words.

"What have I told you about asking me to calm down. It makes me very tense!" Casey says menacingly.

"Casey, listen you need to relax for a minute so we can figure out what we're doing here." Derek says.

"Okay, we'll there should be simple explanation. First, we need to get dressed because I don't think it would be a good idea for our.... the children to see us in so little clothing." Casey says as calmly as she can. "And I really don't want to think about what we possibly have done last night."

"Casey, you know what happened last night. Why does it make you uncomfortable?" Derek says. "Besides it had to have happen before because those children called us "mom and dad"."

Casey begins to retort but Derek puts his finger to her lips. Casey rolls her eyes and moves away going to the closet on the other side of the room and grabs some clothes before heading off to the walk-in bathroom. She looks into the mirror for the first times that morning and notices something different. Her hair is longer than what it was the other day, a day after she got her haircut.

_Don't panic. DO NOT PANIC. There's an explanation to this. There has to be. I have my perfect life set up. A boyfriend who loves me, a career that I love, and a family that I love. This thing with Derek and these two kids is obviously a prank or some kind of freaky dream. I mean, seriously, in what state of mind would I be crazy enough to marry Derek, __have kids with him, or even be in love with him._

Casey is pulled out of her thoughts by Derek yelling from the other room. She rushes back to the bedroom to find Derek holding his hand with trickles of blood forming on his palm. Casey freaks and rushes to the bathroom to find a wash cloth and band aids. She comes back into the room with a damp wash cloth and a band aid. She tends to Derek's wound as he watches her.

"Thanks, Spacey." Derek mumbles to Casey.

"You're welcome, jerk." Casey says clearly to Derek.

Casey heads off towards the bathroom again. She finally changes into her normal clothes and heads back towards the bedroom. She sees Derek finishing up in the bedroom, adjusting his watch and putting on a silver chain. She coughs to get his attention and he turns to her.

"Ready to figure things out?"Casey asks.

"Let's do this." Derek says cracking his knuckles. The door bell rings twice and three knocks sound.

"Would could be at the door this early in the morning?" Derek asks.

Derek and Casey walk downstairs. They go to the door and answer it. They are shocked to see George, Nora, Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, and Allie standing there, clutching gifts in their hands.

"Dad, what's the occasion?" Derek questions, pointing to all the presents.

"Dude, what happened that you forgot what today is? A little too much passionate sex with Casey last night?" Edwin asks, eyebrows moving suggestively. Derek and Casey's faces turn beet red.

"EDWIN!" George, Nora, Marti, and Lizzie yell. Lizzie takes the moment to whack Edwin on the top of his head.

"No, Derek just woke up a little too early for his taste this morning." Casey squeaks.

"Come on, Derek where's your Christmas spirit?" Nora asks.

Derek and Casey both froze when Nora said that. They turn to each other and the look and panic and confusion evident in their eyes. They turn around and see snow falling outside, a snowman on the front lawn and holiday decorations line down the brick sidewalk leading to the front steps.

They look inside their house to see that it is decorated for Christmas. Then they see the tall Christmas tree sitting in front of the window. Underneath the tree are stacks of presents, divided into ten piles. One for each member of the family. They turn to each other again and know they are thinking the same thing.

_WHERE ARE WE? HOW DID WE GET HERE? _

* * *

"_Well it's Christmas time again"_

I'm sorry I just had to do that. I know it's stupid, but the lyric definitely goes along with what Casey and Derek are experiencing.

Anyway, be prepared for a lot of humor, "Derek like" jokes, and those "feel good family moments" Casey always talks about.

READ and REVIEW


	3. Christmas with the Venturis

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

A/N: _Thoughts are in italics_

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

**Chapter 3: Christmas with the Venturis**

"Okay, Derek. We are NOT having this conversation right now. We have our family over, so this conversation will wait." Casey says pointedly.

"After they leave we are talking about it. No excuses." Derek remarks.

"For now let's just keep up appearances and act like a husband and wife." Casey says.

"I think I can do that. It should be fun." Derek mumbles just loud enough for Casey to hear.

Casey rolls her eyes and jabs Derek in the stomach as they walk back into the living room. They smile brightly and give each other a little peck on the lips as they settle on the couch and look at their parents.

"Sorry about that, I just needed Derek's help with the turkey." Casey says.

"Yeah, the bird was too heavy for Casey to handle so I just stuffed it into the oven." Derek smirks.

"Is that suppose to be code for your sexual exploitations." Edwin questions.

"EDWIN!" Everyone yells.

"Next crude remark to Derek and Casey, and you can guarantee that I'll have Lizzie beat the snot out of you." George scolds Edwin.

"What's 'sexual exploit-somethings'." Jayson asks.

"We can always bury him in the backyard." Derek whispers in Casey's ear. Then says the next part louder. "Right now!"

"Let's start with the gifts before we wind up being one member short on the ride home." Nora says quickly to change the subject.

Derek gets up and walks over to the tree. As he walks past Edwin he grabs the Santa hat off his head. Edwin gets up to protest, but Derek points his finger at him causing Edwin to sit right back down. Derek walks over to one pile of gifts and looks at the name tag.

"Okay Smarti. You're starting." Derek smiles.

"WAIT!" Casey shouts. "I forgot my camera." Casey runs out of the room, upstairs to grab her camera. She rushes back and sits down next to Derek again.

"Now, can we start?" Edwin asks.

"Yes." Casey smiles.

Marti opens her gifts while Nora and Casey take pictures of everyone. After Marti finishes with her finally gift, she goes to the piles of presents and gives Allie her gift. After Allie opens her gifts, she goes and grabs Nora's presents. They continue down the line until Derek, Casey, and the twins are left.

"All right, Izzy and Jayson, go crazy! Open your gifts." Derek says, waving his hands towards the gifts.

They run towards the tree and grab the first present they see. They rip through wrapping paper like scissors to see what they got. When they see a present addressed to the other they swap gift and continue. The rest of the family laughs as the wrapping paper goes everywhere and take pictures of the mess the two leave.

When they reach the bottom of the pile, they pout and look around for more gifts. They see the pile of gifts addressed to Derek and Casey. They pick up a present or two and hand them to their parents. Derek and Casey unwrap their gifts and laugh at what they receive. The twins continue to hand gifts to their parents until there are no more. Nora and George call the twins over and hand them two more presents.

"Okay, Izzy, give this gift to mommy." Nora says to Izzy, while George is talking to Jayson. "And Jayson, give this gift to daddy."

"Okay, grandma and grandpa." The twins say.

Nora hands Izzy the present for Casey. Izzy walks quickly to where Casey is sitting, next to Derek. Derek and Casey smile brightly as their children hand them the two gifts. They pick up their children and sit them in their laps. They unwrap their gifts and smile at their parents.

"MOM!" Casey yells.

"DAD!" Derek yells.

"We knew you would like them. We got the same brand but of course in a man's and woman's." Nora explains.

"Daddy, there is one more gift in the tree." Izzy says jumping to reach for the gift. "It's too high for me to reach, can you help?"

"Sure, princess." Derek smiles, walking over to the tree.

Casey looks at Derek with a shocked expression on her face. He ignores the stares from Casey and continues to walk towards the tree and gift in the tree. He takes the gift out of the tree and looks at it. He knows in his heart what it can be from the simple small box shape. He gulps and walks back to the spot where Casey is sitting.

Casey feels a nudge to her ribs and yelps. When she turns she sees Edwin and George pointing to the door behind them. Casey looks at them confused and shakes her head questioningly. George and Edwin give her a thumbs up and walk into the room behind the door. Derek sits down next to her and smiles weakly.

"DAD! DAD! HANG ON BEFORE MY HAND GETS CAUGHT IN THE CUSHION!" Edwin yells from downstairs.

"NO, EDWIN! YOU HAVE TO TURN IT OTHERWISE IT WON'T FIT THROUGH THE DOOR!" George explains to Edwin.

"HOW SAM AND TOM GOT THIS DOWN HERE IS BEYOND ME! LISTEN, DAD. JUST FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS." Edwin shouts.

"HANG ON. I THINK I CAN GET IT!" George says.

"DAD, WATCH OUT!" Edwin yells. "YOU ALL RIGHT? OKAY, NOW, LISTEN. TWIST IT SIDEWAYS!"

"OKAY, IT'S COMING." George says.

"NOW, TURN IT SO THE HEAD DOESN'T GET CAUGHT ON THE HANDRAIL." Edwin says.

"OKAY, I'M ALMOST THERE." George pants.

"FINALLY, LEAN IT TOWARDS ME AND GET TO THE TOP STEP." Edwin says out of breath.

"OKAY, EDWIN. I'M OUT." George says.

"OKAY TURN LEFT AND HEAD OUT THE DOOR." Edwin says.

"Edwin, now it should be easy. Just carry it over to the spot where Casey wants it." George groans.

Derek stares in astonishment as George and Edwin haul up a brand new recliner. Similar to the one he use to claim at home. He laughs as he walks up to George and hugs him.

"Don't be thanking me Derek." George explains. "It was Casey."

"What?" Derek asks confused.

"Casey, got the recliner for you. All Edwin and I did was help her cover the downpayment." George tells his son.

"Thanks, Casey?" Derek says questioningly. "Here's your gift from me."

Casey is in a state of shock as Derek hands her a gift. Whether it is from the gift she has given Derek or the gift she has received from him is still undetermined. She barely notices her hand open waiting for Derek to hand her the gift.

Casey looks at the small rectangular box and reads the gift tag. From: DEREK ; To: CASEY. Casey rips off the wrapping paper and opens the box. She gasps as she sees the sparkling silver necklace inside. She looks at the small pendant at the bottom of the chain and notices that it is a heart shaped locket. When she opens it, she sees two pictures: one of her and Derek kissing and one of their two children.

Casey looks up at Derek, tears brimming. She hugs Derek tightly and kisses him passionately. Derek is surprised at first, but then returns the intensity of the kiss. Casey and Derek are lost in each other until Marti coughs to get their attention.

"Sorry." Casey says blushing.

"Casey, why don't Lizzie, Marti and I, help you in the kitchen?" Nora says.

"And Derek, how about we go out to the garage and grab some drinks?" George says.

"Allie, are you alright with your cousins?" Nora asks.

"Don't worry, I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm a mature responsible teenager." Allie says confidently.

Everybody laughs as they walk out of the room. Derek and Casey look at each other before being pulled apart. They share one more glance at each other before disappearing from each others' sight.

...................

IN THE KITCHEN:

Casey, Marti, Lizzie, and Nora are preparing dinner in the kitchen. Lizzie and Marti are in charge of the vegetables and mashed potatoes, Nora is watching the turkey making sure it doesn't overcook, and Casey is washing dishes and serving trays for all the different food items.

"Casey, I really love that necklace." Lizzie says. "I can't believe Derek got that for you."

"Thanks, it really is the best gift I've ever received." Casey says smiling.

"I'm surprised." Nora says.

"What?" Casey asks.

"Derek seems to be this perfect man. It's strange when you think back to his teenage years." Nora explains.

"You are all just biased because of his immature teenage ways. I knew he was going to end up with Casey, there was no avoiding it." Marti says.

Three pairs of eyes stare at Marti. Marti only shrugs it off and continues to prepare the potatoes. Nora and Lizzie look at each other, Marti's revelation felt like a slap to the face. Casey feels lightheaded and holds her head in her hands as she tries to contemplate the information Marti shared.

"You KNEW!" Casey says shocked.

"Casey, please. I saw the little looks, the comments, the tension between you two. It was a wonder nobody else saw the love between you two. Especially after your moments together." Marti explains.

"Moments?" Casey questions.

"The English project, babysitting us, summer break...you know when Derek said "the force field was activated", the Truman party, oh and how can I forget your little moment graduation night." Marti continues. "And to be completely honest, I'm glad that Derek got over the hump and admit his feelings for you. It was only a matter of time before he would act on it and he knew not to wait for you."

_She saw the conversation between Derek and me that night after graduation._

"Did you know?" Casey asks her mom.

"Casey, if I knew I wouldn't have jumped out of my skin when Derek kissed you the Christmas during your first year of college." Nora says. "It was a Christmas surprise for all of us."

"That's the past now and we're happy you and Derek have this wonderful family. You both got the best of both worlds." Lizzie says. "I just love my niece and nephew, they are so cute and funny."

"They are just like their father though." Marti says.

"I think Jay takes Casey's brain." Lizzie says.

"Oh, and before I forget. Congratulations, Casey!" Nora exclaims.

"On what?" Casey asks.

"You know." Nora says.

...................

IN THE GARAGE

Derek, Edwin, and George are search through the refrigerator in the garage. They grab a couple of beers and start drinking. Edwin finds a bottle of wine and shows it to his brother. George finds a bottle of Allie's favorite soda.

"Okay so beer for the boys, wine for the girls, soda for Allie and..." Edwin reads off the items in hand.

"Milk for the young kids." George says loudly.

"Oh, yes." Edwin laughs.

"What's so funny?" Derek asks.

"You don't remember what happened the weekend you allowed Dad and Nora to take care of the kids? The weekend you guys planned for some "quality time". That's one weekend I'll never forget." Edwin says.

"I'll always remember Casey's face when we brought them back." George says as he shakes his body cowardly. "Now I understand why Derek was always trying to keep Casey calm in pressure situations."

"Is that ban on visiting weekends still in effect?" George asks Derek.

George looks at Derek, waiting for an answer. Derek stares at his father, not moving. Edwin shakes his arm to get his attention. Derek is removed from his daze and thinks hard about his father's previous question. Derek smiles and nods his head, 'NO'.

"Anyway, I'm proud of you and Casey." George says. "You two are happy with how things have turned out. And I love my grandchildren."

"Yeah, that was a Christmas surprise you weren't prepared for until after they were born." Edwin says.

"I wasn't prepared for the Christmas announcement. The birth was okay." George explains.

"Yeah, I thought Derek was going to be hospitalized because of a coronary." Edwin says.

"Come on. Lets go bring everything inside." Derek says quickly, pushing his father and brother out the door of the garage. "We can talk in the dining room."

* * *

I'm sorry about the delay on this. After reading the initial draft of this chapter I decided it was too long so I divided it into two parts.

READ and REVIEW

HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!


	4. Christmas with the Venturis Part 2

I'm happy that I got this second half of the chapter out tonight. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.

**Chapter 3 Part 2: Christmas with the Venturis**

Derek, Edwin, and George come into the kitchen. The women look at them and smile. George walks over to Nora and kisses her cheek. Years later, she still becomes all giddy when he kisses her and wraps his arms around her waist. Lizzie laughs as Nora's face turns pink with embarrassment.

Derek walks over to Casey and wraps his arms around her waist. She gasps from the touch of his cold hands touching the sliver of skin exposed from her shirt being slightly raised. Nora has a tear in her eye as she watches the exchange between Derek and Casey. Derek kisses Casey's neck and Casey's face becomes a deep crimson.

"Can you set the table, honey?" Casey asks Derek.

"Sure, Spacey." Derek smirks.

"DER-EK!" Casey yells.

Derek just laughs as he walks into the dining room. He sets up the table and walks back into the kitchen to help with the food. The turkey is just about done and Nora takes it out. Derek takes over with the turkey, carving it up so it will fit onto the platter. The rest of the adults bring out the side dishes and set them on the table.

"Kids, come and sit at the table." Derek shouts at the kids in the living room.

The kids sit down. Once they make sure the kids are settled the adults sit down. The loud sound of a fart spreads through the dining room. All eyes looks at someone else. Soon they realize it was none of them and begin to feel their chairs. They all remove a whoopie cushion from their chairs. All eyes then focus on Edwin.

"EDWIN!" Everyone yells.

Derek finally brings in the turkey. His eyes focus on Edwin and Edwin becomes scared as his brother continues to give him the evil eye. Derek takes the whoopie cushion off his chair and tosses it at Edwin. Edwin starts to say something but is interrupted.

"So, shall we get started?" Nora says avoiding the confortation between Derek and Edwin.

"Please." Casey says quickly.

Dinner goes on without a hitch. Everybody is enjoying the food and getting a kick out of the twins making funny faces at each other. Edwin soon joins in the silliness and receives a kick in the shin from Lizzie. Edwin retaliates, taking a wad of mashed potatoes and flinging it at Lizzie. Nora begins to scold the two adults. Derek tries to tell the kids to stop making faces, but is ignored. Casey tries to restore order.

"HEY, MOM! Can you tell me why you were congratulating me before?" Casey asks.

"Casey, you don't have to be so modest. Derek knows, right?" Nora says.

"Knows what?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, what's the big secret honey?" George questions.

"Okay, well get ready for another Christmas surprise, Derek." Nora says.

"Okay?" Derek says unsurely.

"CASEY'S PREGNANT!" Nora screams.

Casey spits out her drink and begins to cough. George laughs and claps his hands. Derek is frozen with a shocked expression on his face. Lizzie pats Casey on her back to try and get her over her coughing fit. George stops and raises his glass to toast Derek and Casey. Derek is quiet still trying to comprehend what Nora just said. Casey finally gets over coughing and looks at her mom.

"WHAT?!" Casey chokes out.

"Derek aren't you happy? Derek?" George asks Derek. Derek looks at George before slowly falling out of seat. Derek hears everyone groaning as he blacks out.

* * *

HAHAHAHA! Just what Derek wants to hear, huh? I figured he deserves one more Christmas surprise.

READ and REVIEW.

Again, HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Reality of the Situation

Sorry, about the delay on this chapter.

However, I have good news. I'm posting 3 chapters right now.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek

**Chapter 4: Reality of the Situation**

"Give him some space." George says frantically.

"Casey, you know how to wake him. Hurry before the kids get worried." Nora pleads.

"Ed, get some ice." George says.

"Lizard, get me a pillow." Casey says.

"Come on, Derek. Wake up." George whispers to himself.

Derek hears a faint noise. He shakes a little and blinks his eyes a couple times. When his eyes finally open he sees everyone staring at him. Jayson and Izzy hug him as he sits up. He wraps his arms around both kids, and kiss their heads. He hears George talking faintly and his kids are being pulled away from him. He groans as he tries to move, but stops when he becomes dizzy.

"Derek, relax." Casey says, she holds out the bag of ice for his head. "Here, put this ice to your head."

"Oh, ow!" Derek groans. "What happened?"

"You fell out of your chair and bumped your head on the ground." Edwin explains.

"Casey told you she is pregnant." Nora explains.

"CASEY'S PREGNANT?" Derek shouts, causing everyone to jump.

"She didn't tell you?" Nora questions.

Derek and Casey exchange a nervous look. They begin talking to each others' mind, hoping for an answer to Nora's question. Jayson's voice breaks their concentration and they focus on him.

"Does this mean we get a brother or sister?" Jayson asks.

"Yes, little man. You'll be getting a little brother or sister." Derek finally says.

"Derek?" Nora questions him again.

"Oh, sorry." He says to Nora before thinking of a response to her previous question. "Umm... actually Casey did tell me she is pregnant. I must have hit my head pretty hard when I fell, so I had a temporary lapse of memory."

"Oh, are you excited?" Nora asks.

"Of course, I'm excited." Derek says. "When the little guy or gal gets here because the nine months before are torture."

"I thought you said the actual birth was torture." Edwin questions Derek.

"Oh, please. Ten hours for twins is nothing." Nora says loudly. "Try 18 hours of labor for one girl. Once you've done that then come back and talk to me."

"Even baby Casey had to plan forever before she could come out." Derek jokes.

"DEREK!" Casey yells.

"Feels just like home." Derek mumbles.

Once Derek got back on his feet, George helps him over to his new chair and they all sit around the living room. Jayson and Izzy sit next to Derek's chair and stare at him. Derek pretends to ignore them but when they turn to smile at their mother Derek yells out and makes them fall out of their chairs.

"DEREK!" Casey reprimands Derek. "Don't scare the children."

"Well, at least now I know they get their sense of fear from their mother." Derek smirks.

"You..." Casey begins to say before George interrupts.

"So Derek how's your coaching job doing?" George asks.

"Coaching job?" Derek questions.

"Remember, you got the job as hockey coach at McGovern High School. You were so shocked and excited about it, that you came over to the house yelling and shouting."

Derek looks at George, confused. He never remembers having a coaching job, only his job as a lawyer. He knows it would be his dream job, being a hockey coach, but law has been what he has known as his career.

"Derek, are you all right?" George asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Derek says. "Just recovering from the fall."

"What about you Casey? How's the big bad office treating you?" Nora asks.

"Huh?" Casey asks confused.

"The office. Editor of The London News. Ringing any bells." Nora says.

Casey shakes her head, staring at her mom. While being the editor of the local paper is something she would love, her career as a disease specialist is all she has ever known. Nora continues to tell her about her job and how proud she is of Casey's work.

After a while of talking, Casey and Derek notice the kids getting tired. Nora and George look at their watches and notice it is getting late and the drive back home will take a while. They motion to Edwin, Lizzie, Marti and Allie to get ready to leave. They gather all the gifts and head towards the car.

"Well, I guess we should get going." George says to Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, and Allie. "Come on."

"Casey, are we still on for All Girls' Day?" Lizzie asks.

"When is that?" Casey asks.

"Next Thursday." Nora says.

"Um.... sure, I don't see why not." Casey says unsure.

"Okay, bye kids! Bye, Casey and Derek!" George and Nora exclaim.

"See ya!" Derek says.

"Goodbye, Mom!" Casey says as she hugs her mom.

............

Derek and Casey pick up the two children from the couch and bring them upstairs to their room. After laying them down and wrapping them in their blankets, they give each child a kiss. They close the door and walk to the master bedroom. Once inside, Casey sits down on the bed and Derek stands with his back to the closed door.

"Pregnant again?" Derek says in panic.

"Well, obviously from Ed's crude sexual remarks to us, **YOU** can't keep your hands off me." Casey says annoyed.

"I understand that." Derek says his face turning a light shade of red. "Pregnant again!"

"Derek, can you think of some intelligent response as opposed to saying what we already know over and over again." Casey shouts.

"Casey, you're the intelligent person in the room. You know me, I don't think I just do." Derek explains.

"WOW!" Casey says shocked. "That's the first time I've ever heard you say I am smarter than you."

"Hey, don't insult my knowledge." Derek responds. "You want to talk about this situation we're in, then talk."

"Derek, what do you remember last before we woke up this morning?" Casey asks.

"Sleeping in **MY** bed, in **MY** room, **ALONE**!" Derek shouts.

"Okay, at least our story before this morning adds up." Casey says to herself. Then she looks at Derek. "But when we woke up..... everything was different."

"Casey, it just doesn't add up." Derek says worried. "When we woke up this morning it was Christmas...AGAIN!"

"Derek, I'm not sure what happened. We'll have to deal with this for now. We are stuck here for now and if we are going to be stuck here we will have to make the most of it." Casey explains. "Which means we will have to act responsible, caring, and respectful to each other."

"We don't have to sleep together, do we?" Derek asks.

"GOD NO!" Casey cringes as her face turns red. "EW! EW! EW! Like I would want you disgusting body next to mine in a bed. EW!"

"Well, considering your body was probably under mine last night or early this morning, I would think you must have enjoyed it. After all, this is me, you're talking about." Derek smirks.

"Don't remind me." Casey mumbles.

"Anyway, for the sake of argument I'll just go downstairs and sleep on the couch. Goodnight, Spacey." Derek says happily.

"Goodnight, Jerk." Casey growls.

* * *

Well, next chapter will deal with how Derek and Casey interact with the kids.

READ and REVIEW


	6. Breakfast at the Venturis

I forgot to post this in the last chapter. Someone was wondering about the ages of the characters. So in this chapter I'll post them.

Derek/ Casey Venturi: 30

Edwin Venturi/ Lizzie McDonald: 27

Marti Venturi: 23

Allison (Allie) McDonald/Venturi: 13

Jayson and Isabella (Izzy) Venturi: 5

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek

**Chapter 5: Breakfast at the Venturis**

"Dad?" Jayson says as he shakes Derek's arm. "Dad?"

"Mmm......Case." Derek mumbles in his sleep.

"Dad, wake up." Jayson says a little louder.

"Huh? What?" Derek asks as he looks around the living room.

"Dad, can you help me get some breakfast?" Jayson asks.

"Sure." Derek says. "Hey, where's your sister?"

"Asleep, as usual." Jayson says as he rolls his eyes.

"Usual....what do you mean?" Derek asks.

"She's always sleeping. If she could she would sleep into the afternoon." Jayson explains. "Mom says she takes after you. She said when you were fifteen you could sleep in unless someone woke you up."

"Did she also mention that when she was young she would wake at the crack of dawn just to yell my name." Derek says. "Speaking of which...."

Derek smirks wickedly as he looks up to the next floor. On that floor, in the master bedroom, Casey is still sleeping. She snuggles into the comforter reaching over to grab for something. However, there is nothing there. Her face turns to a frown. A noise causes her to open her eyes.

"DEREK!" Casey yells.

"There's my Casey." Derek says to himself. He turns his attention to Jayson. "So pancakes, bacon, eggs, and an apple. No home fries?"

"Not today." Jayson smiles.

"DEREK!" Casey yells again.

"Hello, sweetie." Derek smirks.

"Don't 'hello, sweetie' me. What was all that noise?" Casey asks angrily.

"Just make breakfast for my boy." Derek responds.

"Oh. Where is Izzy?" Casey asks.

"Still sleeping. I'm going to wake her up now." Derek smiles.

Derek walks up the stairs towards Izzy's room. When he goes to open the door he notices the drawing she had made of the family, hanging on the door. In it shows two tall stick figures holding hands with hearts flying up from the heads. The two small stick figures are smiling widely and a little bubble reads **'BEST FAMILY EVER'**. Derek lets out a light laugh and opens the door.

He walks over to the side of the bed and sits down. He sees Izzy's hair thrown wildly over her face. He takes his hand and moves the strands of hair out of her face. The soft action causes Izzy to stir and she opens her eyes to see her father looking down on her.

"DADDY!" Izzy shouts.

"Hey, baby." Derek smiles brightly. "Why don't we go downstairs and make some breakfast, okay?"

"YEAH!" Izzy says happily. "Can you carry me?"

"Sure, princess." Derek says softly.

Derek picks her up and puts her on his back. She laughs when he starts to make funny voices. Derek looks at her and smiles.

"Cchhh, tower are we confirmed for takeoff." Derek says imitating the sound of a radio.

"Roger, Air Venturi. Takeoff commences in T minus...." Derek says in a low voice.

"Can I do the countdown?" Izzy asks.

"Go ahead." Derk encourages.

"In T minus... TEN.. NINE.. EIGHT.. SEVEN.. SIX.. FIVE.. FOUR.. THREE.. TWO.. ONE.. LIFTOFF!" Izzy yells.

Derek begins to make noises of an engine going fast. He extends his arm pretending to be airplane wings and flies out the room and down the stairs. Izzy is laughing as they come into the kitchen and stop at the table.

"We are expecting clear skies and breakfast full of pancakes. Thank you for flying Air Venturi, we hope you have enjoyed you flight." Derek laughs.

"Derek, enough horsing around. Come help me with breakfast." Casey says annoyed at Derek.

Derek kneels down to let Izzy jump off his back. She takes a seat next to her brother and watches as their parents get breakfast ready. Jayson grabs the juice container and drinks from the container. Izzy makes a disgusted face and yells at him.

"JAYSON! That juice is for everyone!" Izzy screams.

"What happened, Izzy?" Casey asks.

"Jayson drank from the container again." Izzy pouts.

"JAYSON VENTURI! WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT DRINKING FROM THE CONTAINER!" Casey yells.

"You said not to." Jayson says quietly.

"Yes." Casey says. "Izzy go get the milk out of the refrigerator, we'll drink that with breakfast."

Derek smirks as he cooks the bacon and eggs. Casey goes back to preparing the pancake batter. She sees Derek trying to hide his smirk. She whacks him in the stomach and glares at him. He continues to hold back his laughter and he sees Casey try not to giggle.

"Reminds you of old times, huh?" Derek whispers into Casey's ear.

"He is your son, I'll give him that." Casey says.

"Let's finish cooking breakfast. Okay, Spacey." Derek says.

Casey nods and hands him the bowl with the batter in it. Derek pours the batter onto the skillet and lets them cook for a few minutes. While doing that, he tells Casey to watch the eggs as they cook. Derek points to the kids telling them to watch as he flips the pancake into the air.

The pancake goes too far and winds up sticking to the ceiling. Casey eyes widen as she looks up at the ceiling in horror. Derek laughs nervously as Casey eyes him down to size and points to the ceiling. The kids continue to laugh as Casey yells at Derek for being careless. The pancake begins to move and lands on Casey.

"DER-EK!" Casey screams.

"Sorry." Derek smirks, trying hard to keep a straight face.

Derek and the kids try to keep a straight face, but as Casey pulls the pancake off her head the uncooked batter ran down her hair. Laughter erupts throughout the kitchen and the kids clap as Casey wipes her head off with a dish towel.

Derek finishes cooking breakfast and serves it to the family. The kids smile at Derek and Casey scowls. Derek just ignores the look from Casey and enjoys his breakfast. Jayson flicks his food at his twin which earns him a yell from their mother. Derek just enjoys watching someone else face the brunt of Casey's yelling.

After breakfast, Derek takes the kids out to go shopping and to the movies. Casey enjoy the first break since she and Derek were brought into this altered universe. She uses her time to do what she wants, which means cleaning.

* * *

A/N: The pancake incident was based off something that happened to me. I was make pancakes for the family one morning and my sister cjallenged me to see if I could catch the flying pancake. Needless to say, I ended up cleaning pancake batter off my head for a long time.

READ and REVIEW.


	7. Pictures worth a Thousand Words

This chapter is pretty much a filler. After this, the story will start moving at a faster pace.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek or Queens

**Chapter 6: Photo Albums**

Derek had left with the kids about an hour ago. He had taken them to the toy store and the movies while Casey begins to clean up from the holidays. The little kids were excited about going and spending time with their father considering he is always wrapped in his work.

Meanwhile, Casey starts her freak-out cleaning binge. Cleaning absolutely everything in sight until it is sparkling and looks almost new. She starts in one room making a furious path throughout the living room. She moves all of the kids' toys into one general area. She dusts, vacuums, and scrubs the entire room. When she reaches the bookcase, she reorganizes the book based on title. She reaches one book that says 'Family Photo Album Vol 1', written in script.

She takes out the album and sits down. She opens to the first page of pictures. The first picture is of the entire McDonald-Venturi family, it was from the days when Nora was pregnant, before Casey and Derek left for college.

The next picture is of Casey and Derek at Christmas. Derek is wearing his Queens University sweatshirt. Casey is in a pink hoodie. Their hands are intertwined and arms wrapped around each other. Nora is holding the smallest McDonald-Venturi in her arms. George has his arms wrapped around Nora. Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti are huddled in the middle smiling at the camera.

Casey flips through more pictures, finding random pictures of herself and Derek, pictures from birthdays and holidays, watching her entire life flash before her eyes. She stops when she reaches one particular picture. Derek's marriage proposal. Her eyes fill with tears as she concentrates on that picture.

_Derek cleans up pretty good. He looks passably handsome. WHAT AM I THINKING?_

In the picture Derek is dressed in a grey suit with a white button-up shirt. Casey is dressed in a blue dress. Derek is kneeling in front of Casey with a black box held out. She has tears in her eyes and is smiling widely. The diamond ring seems to shimmer brightly through the picture, but Casey realizes it is the sun's refraction off the ring on her finger.

The next picture that catches her eye is one of her sitting on the couch ready a book. It seems to be a simple picture, but the camera was pulled back far enough for someone to see the swell of Casey's belly and Casey realizes this was taken during her pregnancy. The picture smiles back at her and she closes her eyes, running a hand over the picture.

Casey goes back to the bookcase and grabs another album. She walks over and sits in the recliner. She looks inside and on the first page is a little note.

Case: This book marks the new beginning of our lives. We are welcoming two children into this world. The first album of pictures surrounded life up until the time you were admitted into the hospital for the birth of the twins. This will be pictures of our lives after their birth. 

Above all else, I love you now and I'll always love you. Happy Birthday, Princess.

_Derek gave this to me. What happened? When did he become this caring, loving __man. More importantly when did he become caring and loving to me._

Casey begins to let the tears flow down her face. She continues to look at pictures in the album. The first picture is of her laying in a hospital bed with a hospital gown on and holding two small infants. She watches as memories of the children's early childhood pass in front of her. The tear begin to flow rapidly as she sees different moments of her life and the small family moments that only seemed possible in her dreams.

The door opens, revealing a laughing Derek, Jayson, and Izzy. Casey looks up as Derek carries in two bags full of toys. The three stop laughing when they hear the choked sobs coming from Casey. Izzy and Jayson run up to Casey and hug her.

Casey breaks down into more sobs and just holds her two children in hand. She falls to the ground and buries her head into the opening between the twins shoulders.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Izzy and Jayson ask scared.

"Casey, are you all right?" Derek asks concerned.

"I'm just so happy that you two are in my life." Casey says to Izzy and Jayson. "I love you both so much."

"We love you, too." Izzy and Jayson whisper into Casey's ears.

* * *

Wow! I may just be a sucker, but I think this was perhaps the most emotional chapter I have ever written in a story. No, don't agree with me.....Oh, well. MOVING ON.

Next chapter: A girls night out, Derek finds a movie, and some Izzy and Jayson hijinks.

READ and REVIEW.


	8. A Dark Night

Well I apologize for the wait, but I have a good reason.

I had been out of work for the past couple of months. I started applying at each and every place I could find, and unfortunately nothing happened. Long story short, my mom happened to find out they were hiring at her job at Johnson & Johnson.

I applied, went for an interview, and signed some paperwork. Now, they hired me for the job and I'm back in all my glory. I've started working again and I love my new job.

So, just bear with me as I draw up the final stretch of this story and juggle work.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek

**Chapter 7: Girls Night Out**

Casey sees a red flashing light from the side table next to the couch. She looks down and sees the answering machine flashing for 1 new message. She hits the button and listens for someone to start talking.

"Hi, Casey. It's mom. We are running a little late. Marti and Allie got in a fight over the last of the grape juice and the rest of the afternoon has been Lizzie and myself cleaning grape juice out of the girls' hair, and finding another outfit for each girl. We'll see you at 7:30. Love you." The machine says and then beeps.

Casey sighs and lets out a short laugh. She imagines the fight between Marti and Allie and shakes her head. She takes a sip of the tea she made a while ago, sits down and turns on the TV. The sound of footsteps and shouting can be heard from the second floor and Casey sighs.

"Izzy, honey. Please, you have to get out of your princess outfit." Derek pleads with Izzy to get her out of the outfit and into normal clothes.

"NO!" Izzy shouts and waves the plastic wand in her hand at Derek. "I banish you to the ice kingdom."

"If you don't get ready, then I guess the ice monsters will get you." Derek smirks as he starts to growl like a monster.

Izzy screams and runs away as Derek chases her upstairs. Casey turns around and has a double take. She is sent back to the time when that same conversation was between George and Marti, and now, years later, Derek and their daughter are having that playful conversation.

"DEREK, when you are done getting Izzy changed, could you come down?" Casey shouts up the stairs.

"Sure....." Derek yells down. A minute passes and the sound of something crashing and Derek yelling in pain echoes from the second floor. "No, Izzy. Stop fighting."

Casey laughs as Derek continues to shout and try to get Izzy to wear her normal clothes. Derek emerges at the stairs slowly dragging his feet down to where Casey is sitting. He looks at her and shaking his head. He sits down in his chair and runs his hand through his hair.

"What did you need?" Derek asks.

"Mom, is taking the girls out tonight." Casey announces.

"Okay, and what do you need me to do?" Derek asks again.

"Take care of the kids." Casey says. "That means no junk food, no dangerous roughhousing, and pranks. I just got the house clean to the way I like it and I don't need to come back to the remnants of an atomic bomb blowing up in our house."

"I knew the old Casey was still in there. You just couldn't wait to suck the fun out of everything, can you?" Derek laughs.

"I do not suck the fun out of everything. I just want to look out for my kids." Casey defends.

"**OUR** kids or is the prospect of us breeding disgust you that much." Derek smirks and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"You have no idea." Casey mumbles. "I still have trouble trying to find the reason why we would ever start dating. If it wasn't for....."

"What? If it wasn't for...." Derek begins to say before a car horn sounds, interrupting him.

"Nothing." Casey says shaking her head in opposition. "There's my mom. I'll see you later."

"KIDS! Come down and say goodbye to you mom!" Derek yells upstairs while staring down at Casey. He then says to Casey, "Tell Nora, and Smarti I said hi."

Derek and Casey glare at each other before he walks into the kitchen. Casey turns her attention to the stairs and the kids running down. They run up to her and hug and kiss her. She smiles at them, telling them to behave and have fun. She opens the door and sees her mom waving her forward.

.........

Derek is sitting down in living room, watching a hockey game. He sees that there is no time left and the game is over. He sighs and walks up to the TV. He notices the cabinet door underneath the TV is ajar. He opens it and finds a bunch of DVD cases, labeled as a certain home movie. He notices the one that says "Venturi Wedding" and puts it into the DVD player. The DVD begins to play.

* * *

_**The Wedding of Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi: **_

_**Part One: Preparations**_

_**October 21, 2013: The day the world changes.....Well for the McDonald-Venturi family. Let the chaos begin...........**_

_"Is this thing on?" George questions as the camera is pointed at himself._

_"Dad, look at the button and tell me if the red light is flashing." Edwin explains._

_"Okay, I got it, son." George says happily. "Ed, you said you wanted to be in charge of videotaping Derek's wedding. Well here's your chance."_

_"Just one minute." Derek groans._

_Derek runs off screen and into the adjacent room. George and Edwin wince as they hear Derek retching. They hear the toilet flushing and water running, as Derek tries to collect his nerves. George lets out a nervous laugh as he knocks on the door. _

_"I guess that's what they mean by pre marital jitters." Edwin jabs. "Is he going to be okay?"_

_"Remember how Derek would act on the days he had a big hockey game. Well, this is one of those days, only ten times worse." George says. "He should be fine."_

_Derek emerges from the bathroom, glaring at his brother and father. He wipes his mouth and tosses the tissue in the trash. Edwin continues to film as Derek walks up to him._

_"Go bother Casey for a while. I need to finish getting ready and you are getting on my nerves." Derek says annoyed. He pushes Edwin out the door._

_Edwin walks out and downstairs, showing the wedding decorations around the house. He walks into the basement and sees Lizzie sitting at the bottom of the steps with her head in her hands._

_"Lizzie, don't you need to start getting ready?" Edwin asks._

_"Ed, get out of here." Lizzie says sharply. "Trust me, Casey doesn't want anyone to see her."_

_"Oh, good. More outtakes." Edwin says excitedly._

_"Edwin, I can hear you. If you want to have children when get older, you'll walk back upstairs and help Derek get ready." Casey shouts from the other room._

_"Man, how am I going to make a rockin' wedding video now." Edwin moans._

_"I'm sure you'll manage. Now..." Lizzie pushes Edwin up the stairs. "GET OUT!"_

_Edwin runs back upstairs to the sound of Derek vomiting again. George is running his hands through his hair and waving off Edwin. He walks back into the bathroom and talks. Edwin just listens from the outside._

_"Okay, we ready to get to the church." Derek coughes out. "Lets's go."_

_"Dad, should I be worried." Edwin asks nervously._

_"Only if Casey backs out at the church." George replies. "I'm going to tell Nora we will meet her at the church."_

//////////////

_"Ed, I'm serious get the F)#(!# camera out of my face before I pound you into next week." Derek says angrily as Edwin keeps pushing the camera in his face._

_"Ed, back off on the camera." Sam says sternly._

_"You nervous?" Ralph asks._

_"What do you think?" Derek asks sarcastically._

_"D, it will be okay. Casey's going to be here." Sam says confidently._

_"Let's hope within the next hour before Father has a coronary." Ralph says looking at the the front of the alter and the older man wiping his brow._

_"Ten bucks, Derek has a coronary when Casey has his first kid." Sam challenges._

_"Deal!" Ralph says as he shakes Sam's hand._

_"Come you two, grow up. We're in a church but that won't stop me from knocking your front teeth in." Derek growls_

_//////////////////_

_**Part Two: The Ceremony**_

_The music begins to play as Allie walks down the aisle. The rest of the bridesmaids follow, then Emily appears. As she reaches her spot at the front of the bridesmaid, Derek begins to sweat, visibly. The wedding march begins and Sam takes out his handkerchief and hands it to Derek. Derek wipes his brow as Casey and Dennis meet at the end of the aisle._

_Casey is absolutely breathtaking. A beautiful white dress with small frills down the sides and ends of the dress. The dress is cut down to midway on her back and past a couple inches of her neck. A white veil is hanging off her head and there is a small flower on the edge of the veil. Her hair is running wavy down the sides of her face settling on her shoulders, and just enough make up to hide the tears that had fallen down her face before. Of course, not mentioning the tears flowing down her face now._

_Dennis and Casey continue to walk down the aisle until they reach the second pew. Derek is nudged by Sam to walk over and take Casey's hand. Derek walks up to Dennis and looks into his tear filled eyes. They shake hands and Dennis passes Casey's hand to Derek. Derek takes a moment to look at Casey. Behind the veil he can see the tears falling down her face. He whispers something to her and proceeds to the alter._

_"WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO JOIN IN HOLY MATRIMONY DEREK GEORGE VENTURI AND CASSANDRA M. McDONALD. LET US BEGIN!" The pastor announces._

_///////////////_

_"DEREK, DO YOU TAKE THIS WOMAN TO BE YOUR LAWFULLY WEDDED BRIDE. TO HAVE AND TO HOLD, FOR RICHER OR POORER, IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH, SO LONG AS YOU BOTH SHALL LIVE." The pastor says._

_"I DO!" Derek says happily._

_"CASEY, DO YOU TAKE THIS MAN TO BE YOUR LAWFULLY WEDDED HUSBAND. TO HAVE AND TO HOLD, FOR RICHER OR POORER, IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH, SO LONG AS YOU BOTH SHALL LIVE." The pastor repeats._

_"I..... DO!" Casey says through her sobs._

_"BY THE POWER VESTED IN MY AND IN FRONT OF THIS CHURCH I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU, HUSBAND AND WIFE. YOU MAY PULL UP THE VEIL." The pastor announces. "AND YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!"_

_Thunderous applause erupts from the crowd. The sound of cheers and tears echo throughout the church as Derek and Casey kiss. Derek and Casey turn towards the audience and process down the aisle. They wave as they pass by their family and friends. Once the exit the church, they give everyone a final wave before entering the limo to proceed to the reception with the wedding party behind in another limo._

/////////////////

_**Part Three: The Reception**_

_"GOOD EVENING, EVERYONE! ARE WE GOING TO PARTY TONIGHT?!" The DJ yells into his microphone. "GREAT! GREAT!"_

_The music dies down as the DJ clears his throat for the next part of his speech. The friends and family line up around the dance floor waiting for the wedding party to enter. They see a waiter walk up to the DJ and whisper in his ear. _

_"OKAY, PEOPLE, I'VE RECEIVED WORD THAT THE WEDDING PARTY HAS ARRIVED AND WILL BE ENTERING ON MY COUNT! SO, DRUM ROLL...." The DJ begins to introduce the wedding party._

_"GOOD EVENING, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. AT THIS TIME I WOULD LIKE TO PRESENT TO YOU THE RING-BEARER AND FLOWER GIRL, MARK RENOLDS AND ALLISON VENTURI. THE FIRST USHER AND BRIDESMAID, ROBERT HUGHES AND ASHLEY WINER. THE SECOND USHER AND BRIDESMAID, RALPH PAPADOPOLIS AND KATHLEEN IRONS. THE BEST MAN AND MAID OF HONOR, SAM RICHARDS AND EMILY DAVIS. AND NOW, FOR THE FIRST TIME, IT IS MY PLEASURE TO PRESENT THE BRIDE AND GROOM, CASEY MCDONALD AND DEREK VENTURI!"_

_"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE BRIDE AND GROOM'S FIRST DANCE!" The DJ announces as Derek and Casey take center stage._

_Cheers and applause resonate throughout the ballroom as Derek and Casey move to the middle of the dance floor. They take each other's hand and begin to glide slowly across the dance floor, the look of love shining in their eyes. Derek twirls Casey around with grace and dips her causing everyone to cheer louder. Soon other couples take the floor and dance beside the bride and groom. Derek and Casey meet for a kiss as the shutters of cameras go off. _

_Dennis taps Derek's shoulder and Derek allows him to dance with his daughter. Derek walks off the dance floor and watches as Dennis holds Casey in his arms. Both have tears in their eyes as Dennis kisses Casey's forehead._

* * *

Derek is awestruck as the DVD continues. He watches as all the memories are seen again. Now, he wants to know what happened to cause him and Casey to fall in love with each other. He thinks back to everything that has happened between them trying to find one moment.

........

"WHOO! GO LIZZIE!" Casey shouts as Lizzie dances to the beat of the song playing in the club.

Lizzie's face is turning red and she laughs out nervously. Casey and Nora cheer her on as she moves in sync with the song playing. They raise their glasses to toast to Lizzie as she moves next to some guy.

"She seems happy." Casey says as she continues to watch her sister and some guy flirt.

"Well, it's been a while since Aaron broke up with her. She need this night out." Nora explains.

"What about Marti?" Casey asks.

"Huh?" Nora says as she raises her eyebrow and looks to where Casey is pointing.

"She seems to be getting close to that guy over by the bar." Casey says.

"Yeah!" Nora laughs out nervously. "Don't let your husband know otherwise we will never hear the end of it."

"Derek, isn't that bad, is he?" Casey asks, afraid of the answer.

"The last boyfriend Marti had..... the only boyfriend she ever had, could not go through more security than at an airport just for one date. It was scary." Nora says, reminiscing on the memory of Marti's first date.

"Derek took his big brother role to heart?" Casey asks, trying to hold back the giggles threatening to come out.

"Derek took the father role to heart." Nora says. "The boy probably wet himself as soon as he stepped in the door. Marti yelled at him after she found out he was tailing her the whole time."

"Izzy going to have it rough, huh?" Casey sighs.

"Please.... we had to beg him to let you go. Especially, after the incident." Nora blurts out.

.........

"Derek?" Casey shouts as she opens the door to the house.

Casey enters the living room and finds the TV on a static channel. The kids' toys are scattered on the floor and she sees a chair missing from the kitchen table. She tosses her coat on the coat rack and walks around the first floor to find Derek and the kids. She begins to sweat fearing something happened and runs upstairs.

She finds Derek tied down to a chair unable to move. She runs up to the chair and finds him asleep. She tries to wake him, while searching around for the kids.

"Derek, what happened to the children?" Casey asks panicked.

"I have no idea. I just woke up and tied to the chair." Derek says groggily. "Did you look in the basement?"

Both of them walk down to the basement. They notice the lights aren't turned on and try the light switch. When the lights don't go on, Derek grabs a flashlight before going downstairs. Derek looks around and doesn't see anything. Casey is standing by the stairs waiting for Derek to find the kids.

"Casey.... I don't see them." Derek says worried.

"Where can they be?" Casey asks frightened.

Derek points the light on Casey. He sees something move in the background. He points a finger to behind Casey and Casey turns around to see a shadow moving. She starts screaming as a sheet is lifting up and reveals Izzy and Jayson.

"That is not funny! Go to your room!" Casey screams. The kids become scared and hide behind Derek.

"CASEY!" Derek yells, shocked at Casey's behavior.

* * *

Oh, the drama! HAHAHAHA! It's going to get very interesting.

READ and REVIEW.


	9. Opposite Ends

Here's the two for one offer. HAHAHA!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek

A/N: **Flashback in bold**

_Thoughts are in italics_

**Chapter 8: Opposite Ends**

Derek picks up the kids and carries them to their room. They change quickly and settle into their beds. Derek gives them a kiss and closes the door. He walks to the bedroom and looks at Casey. Casey only scoffs and turns the other way.

"What the hell was that about? Why did you yell at them?" Derek asks her angrily.

"Derek, you can't keep acting like a child. We are suppose to be responsible." Casey explains.

"And what about having a little fun? Isn't there suppose to be time for fun? Why must everything be set in a schedule, list or rulebook before doing?" Derek questions her defiantly.

"Derek, rules are important when dealing with little children. All it takes is one little accident and someone gets hurt. That's why you need to think as an ad....." Casey says louder.

"Yes... I agree rules for little kids. But it doesn't need to be rules for having fun. They should be allowed to have a little freedom with....." Derek explains his side of the argument.

"Derek, you had me worried sick tonight. What if they were really missing? What if they were hurt?" Casey questions.

"Casey, I made sure everything was okay before doing this." Derek explains. "Why would I put our kids....."

"Stop saying that!" Casey shouts.

"What?" Derek asks angrily.

"OUR KIDS! OUR HOUSE! OUR LIFE!" Casey yells. "Don't you get it? I don't want this!"

"Casey, where is this coming from?" Derek asks concerned.

"Derek, I don't want any of this. We have to find some way of getting back to our world." Casey explains. "You and I both know we aren't suppose to have any of this."

"Well, that isn't going to happen." Derek scoffs.

"What do you mean?" Casey asks glaring at him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't look at this as a problem. Maybe this is suppose to be an awakening for us." Derek explains.

"Derek, I don't care what anyone has told me about you." Casey scoffs. "To me you always will be the most annoying, perverted, obnoxious, insensitive jerk that I met all those years ago. And I'll always hate you."

"Casey, if you want me to change and become super-dad I'll do it, but I'm not going to leave these kids." Derek says defiantly. "Isn't that, what this is about?"

"Derek....." Casey moans.

"Or is this about that moment that changed....." Derek begins to say before Casey smacks him across the face.

"You swore you would never mention that again." Casey says as her eyes grow wide.

"That is what this is about." Derek says as realization washes over his face. "Ancient history that you didn't want to remember. Well, I remember." Derek walks over to Casey and grabs her so she can't walk away.

"And you never came back to talk about what happened." Derek whispers into Casey's ear.

"I hope you rot in hell." Casey snarls.

...........

**"Derek we need to talk about last night."**

**"Yeah... uh... last night...."**

**"Last night was...."**

**"You don't need to say anything. I made a huge mistake last night." **

**"Derek?"**

**"Casey, we need to give each other space right now before we rush things or create problems."**

**"I guess your right."**

...........

"NO!" Derek shouts in his sleep. He jumps up as his dream startles him. "HUH! WHAT!"

Derek rests his head in his hands and groans. He looks up and sees the moonlight shining through the window. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. He looks around the kitchen and memories fill his mind. Like a home video, the past flies by him and he realizes he is back in this different world.

He can't complain anymore. It has taken him years to get to here, and whether it be an accident or chance, he is not going to leave this world without a fight. After years of suffering, lies, and deceit; to have what he's wanted more than anything, more than his career or personal wealthy, he will not give up on this.

He knows Casey is afraid. He remembers their college years and the exciting sometimes embarrassing times they had. He remembers one moments that gave him a whole changed perspective of his life and the people in it. He grimaces at the memories Casey has forgotten, but have kept him full of guilt and shame.

_If this is my chance I will not see it go to waste. I have been waiting too long for this to let it slip by. I'm going to make it count this time._

* * *

Well, I finally got my whole grand scheme coming together.

Derek and Casey's secret will be revealed later. For now I'm going to focus on the family part of the story. Because after that the drama comes full force.

READ and REVIEW.


End file.
